


Breaking It Down

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, crossover in a few of the drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various parts of the manga's.</p><p>Two of the paths separate; one took both and made it into something new entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking It Down

: : :

 **Oretachi no JOY** \- _Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, 5927, 8059_

1: He could only hope that he wouldn't have to choose between being the tenth's right hand man or his lover.

2: They began as friends; a voilatile friendship. But he wouldn't have had it any other way.

 **mOBSCENE** \- _Superbi Squalo, Squalo/Yamamoto_

He fucked him hard and fast, relishing in his moans, his cries of pleasure. Even ten years later, if was as fucking good as the first time.

 **Bulls On Parade** \- _Squalo/Yamamoto_

He hadn't found anyone since Xanxus that made his blood burn with excitement. Fighting was as good as the sex was.

 **Sakura Addiction** \- _Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro/Hibari, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian, Mukuro Rokudo (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!/Kuroshitsuji crossover)_

He swore that the man just loved to fuck with him; like brining him to a viewing of the sakura blossoms. Bastard.

 **Always** \- _Mukuro Rokudo = Sebastian, Sebastian/Ciel (KHR!/Kuroshitsuji crossover)_

He had been on a constant journey since childhood, searching, always searching, for Ciel's reincarnation. He would never stop searching.

 **Kufufu no Fu** \- _Mukuro, 6927, implied past Sebastian/Ciel, implied Tsuna as Ciel, (KHR!/Kuroshitsuji crossover)_

He had felt undoubtedly excited once arriving in Namimori-most especially when meeting Tsunayoshi Sawada. It wasn't until later that he realized why.

 **Black Heart Inertia** \- _Xanxus, X27_

He hated Tsunayoshi for all the wrong reasons; hated him because of his kindness, for his ability to forgive. He hated him because he loved him.

 **Breakdown** \- _Superbi Squalo, XS_

He had endured it all; he could endure anything. It made it all worth it in the end, when Xanxus finally smiled.

 **Second Chance** \- _Mukuro Rokudo, Sebastian, Kyoya Hibari, Ciel Phantomhive, 6918, Sebastian/Ciel_

He knew immediately, from the very first time he laid eyes on him; no one else was like Ciel.

 **Headstrong** \- _Ryohei Sasagawa_

People misunderstood his reasons for fighting. After being helpless in being able to help their parents, he swore to become stronger for Kyoko's sake.

 **Animal I have Become** \- _Ken Joshima_

He had never fit in with anyone or anything in his entire life; meeting Mukuro and Chikusa had changed all of that for him.

 **Kokou no Pride(Pride of Superiority)** \- _Kyoya Hibari, Ciel Phantomhive (KHR!Kuroshitsuji crossover.)_

He was more than aware of his past, who he used to be. Perhaps that was why he rebelled against anything that tried to tie him down in THIS life; he would be no one's servant again.

 


End file.
